Unexpected Prompts
by CampionSayn
Summary: Five different pairings in a drabble series that nobody has done yet. Het and Slash, TWxPG, B5xSX, CBxDG, and two surprises!


Title: Unexpected Prompts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Super Heroes. The TV series or the comic.  
Summary: As the title states, these are drabbles based on prompts some might not expect.

This is my New Year's gift to LoSH fans.

1. Timber Wolf/Phantom Girl.  
2. Kell-El/Brainy (human!)  
3. Cosmic Boy/Dream Girl.  
4. Color Kid/Stone Boy.  
5. Winema Wazzo/Mar Londo (platonic, platonic, platonic! Like Mother Theresa and Gandhi, platonic.)

**

* * *

**

Rescue:

With strength generated from adrenaline and fear, Tinya clutched Brin's hand in a way that could save as well as hurt the wolfman, and pulled him up from the grasp of the sandtrap. It's disgustingly harmless looking grains of sand continued to reach and clasp at Brin in any way that it could, though, and she give a sort of desperate whimper.

Still, she held on right up and beyond when she found the surface of the trap. It was like being reborn from the insides of the desert itself, the air almost burning her lungs and making her feel like she was rushing out of water with her friend; but the point was that they were out.

"Brin!" she prodded, helping Timber Wolf lean up and out of the fetal position he had taken comfort in, coughing rather painfully to get the sand out of his throat and nose. The trip into the trap had not been unpleasant enough, but the after-effects were near unbearable.

Near unbearable, but not completely, seeing as Tinya was still hugging him and he could note, despite his hacking cough, that she was also kissing the top of his head.

**Repair:**

"Ugh, this is so…so disgusting! How can you do that?"

Smiling from his spot beneath the cruiser Bouncy had found on sale for the Legion and had guilted Kell-El into help upgrading, the Superman clone reached his arm back outward, toward the figure's feet, seeing as that was the only part of their anatomy he could observe from his position.

"Hey, at least it's not blood," Kell grinned, hand trying to grab the very large wrench that could turn the frickin' bolt he was working on, "Can you hand me my wrench?"

"Which one," Brainy asked, trying to sidestep the dozen or so stains that the cruiser had already caused, "There are about twenty here."

"The one that's the same size and width as your arm and has a bit of blue paint on it."

Kell was rather amused as the green young man did as asked, cursing under his breath as he heaved the thing off of the ground, unable to fully pick it up, and basically dragged it over to Kell's hand. It dropped into the palm of the clone's hand and he brought it under the cruiser with such ease that Kell could just visualize the undignified look Brainy probably had on his face. Never mind the paint that had most likely come off onto his green hands…

**Morning:**

Standing within the arch of the door, Dream Girl really tried to look away, she really did, but…It was impossible.

With the water turned on to its highest pressure, and highest level of heat, Cosmic Boy was sitting on the floor to his shower, the beige curtain pushed to the side from his entering, his clothes strewn out everywhere in his haste to get in. He had been in that same position since three in the morning and he still looked the way he probably felt every time he went on a mission and came back feeling…backstabbed.

He looked a mess. His clothes that were in their own little places, including the toilet lid, the counter sink and the towel rack, were covered in dirt and grit and what she was pretty sure was his own blood, judging by the cuts in the cloth and along his own body.

Setting down the tray of coffee and egg sandwich she had been bringing him onto the counter, Dream Girl stepped into the shower, water making the clothing she would keep on entirely soaked, and sat down right beside one of the founding three. One of her arms took its place on his shoulders, half hugging him. Even if he still felt lousy later, it was comfort for now, and she could at least try.

**Evening:**

Punching as hard as he could through the crystallized sand sphere he had created, Stone Boy smiled at his boyfriend. Color Kid smiled back, stepping within the sort of hut his boyfriend had made for the night's temporary shelter, arms full of the dry pieces of wood they had found along the beach.

The hut was roomy enough for almost five people, but it was just the two of them, so the shorter boy thought nothing of just dropping the wood in the center of the room so he could look at what he could do with the white walls that Stone Boy always seemed to provide his creative friend, even without Color Kid asking. He was thoughtful in that way, and it just made Color Kid love him all the more.

Rubbing his hands together in a way as though he were plotting something, Color Kid turned back towards Stone Boy, the taller teen taking a seat before the wood, checking the hole in the roof to be sure there would be enough ventilation, big hand moving to his Hawaii shirt's pocket for the lighter, "So, what do you want to look at tonight, Stoney? The beach at twilight? The Trobrian Moons? New Metropolis?"

Stone Boy finally found the lighter and it was seconds before the flame lit up the wood, each particular piece glowing hot and the little rocks he had dragged into the hut beforehand circling the wood like a fairy ring to keep it in control, "Whatever you want is fine with me."

"But I want to know what _you_ want!" Color Kid sighed in exasperation. Stone Boy seemed to make that his one and only answer for everything since they'd gone on this vacation, which was sweet, but totally unnecessary.

The taller boy smiled up at his friend, the light from the flames making him look even more masculine and almost made Color Kid drool all over himself, knees week.

"How about Belladonna and Blue Dust?" Stone Boy gave up, standing to brush away the sand from his trousers.

Color Kid sighed again, "Those are _my_ favorite colors, not _yours_!"

"Exactly," Stone Boy grinned, grabbing Color Kid and bringing him down to the ground, the black eyed artist's bulk settling on the older boy's chest, "But, they're also the color of your room back home. A lot more cheery than anything I could think of."

**Clean:**

"Turn away, turn away, turn away!"

Londo continued to smile lecherously from his seat at the desk in his lab, eyes taking in Winema as the President tried to put her clothes on as fast as she could. Typical that she would think that she could leave them in his work place and think she'd be okay to use a towel to walk back from the bathroom to get them. She didn't think like a man who lived alone, and assumed too much.

He hadn't done his laundry yet, and he was out of towels that morning.

Shoving her arms through the sleeves of her black turtleneck, the President glares at Londo with a degree that would burn a hole through cardboard, "You knew! You knew, you giant ass!"

"Yes," he nodded, still watching as she pulled on her pants, black as the rest of her outfits, excluding the white cape and those buns that clasped her head, "Although, I assumed you would, too. You know, once you saw that the towel rack was vacant."

Stamping her foot once it was in its shoe, she practically hissed, "I thought you had more in the cupboard!"

"Well, I don't. And now you know."

**Hot:**

Peace of Mind incense wafted through his senses as Brin awoke from perhaps the best sleep he'd ever had in his life. At first, nothing was in focus, his eyes were too blurry from sleep and all that came with it; but then once the sand was out, the vivid greens and grey of the room came into view, along with the amplified feeling of the skinny little thing curled up next to him under the covers.

A tiny groan that reminded him of a kitten's mewl came from under the covers and Brin felt a smile creep along his face and he lifted the sheet, unintentionally letting a little of the morning air lathe Tinya. She gave a little jolt at the feel, and ended up conforming even more to Brin's side, heating them both up even more than the summer raging outside of Tinya's apartment.

Rolling his eyes a little at the display, Brin brought the sheet over both of their heads and quietly gave her a peck on her forehead.

**Music:**

Three things popped into Brainy's mind in immediate order. He had no idea where they came from or why he was thinking about it, but they came and he couldn't force them out of his head.

One: Kell-El singing in the shower.

Two: The Superman clone was singing something from the twenty-first century by a woman named Lady Gaga that Bouncy had made them watch a week ago. If he remembered correctly, it was called Bad Romance.

Three: Brainy kept thinking of ways to make this happen so he could join Kell.

**Hanging:**

"Should you really be doing that? Won't all the blood rush to your head and kill you?"

"I needed a different perspective."

"By hanging from one leg from a tree branch?"

Groaning, Color Kid swung himself upwards to right himself. It took a moment of steadying himself and fighting off the urge to vomit, but he when he was immobile, he looked down at his boyfriend, a frown upon his lips and a smile on Stone Boys.

"It's not about where I get the perspective, it's about how. I have a feeling that I'm screwing up this one and it's already been a week."

"So, why not ask one of us for help?" Stone Boy asked, head tilting back towards the Subs' complex, a few sounds of crashes and explosions echoing from within like a theme song.

"Because," Color Kid huffed, hand grasping at a brush he'd left dangling in the branch he'd stationed himself on and dipping the little thing within the tin of blue paint he had balancing precariously on its handle he'd ripped in half and dangled off of a nail he'd pounded into the tree, "You all just sang I'm worrying over nothing."

"You are."

"Am not!"

"See?"

Growling, Color Kid leaned back over to hang upside down, became eye level with his boyfriend and swiped the brush over his freckled nose. This left a blue line slashing through the freckles like the Milky Way and Stone Boy laughing.

**Shut the Door:**

Lips seeming to be glued together by the liquor they had been incidentally consumed by drinking the punch that Ultra Boy had spiked that evening at the celebration party held by Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy held onto Dream Girl as he walked backwards. His arms held her legs up around his waist as he maneuvered as well as he could, back to the walls so they wouldn't fall over. She tasted like the punch still, but Rokk didn't mind.

She broke away for air, little giggles leaving her mouth as he almost tripped on a stair leading to the dorm rooms. More specifically his dorm room.

"…You're so gorgeous," he stated, like he was discovering for the first time that the sky was blue or he had magnetic powers. Then he proceeded to kiss her again, her little hands helping him open the door as he pushed it back.

The door was instantly slammed shut by his magnetic powers as an afterthought when they landed on his bed.

**Comfort:**

"Well, you could look at it this way," Winema tried patiently, fingers shifting the gauze in her hands tightly around Londo's arm, the cuts along his face and chest still needing some tending, not to mention antiseptic, "Brin didn't kill you, so he must still love just a little bit."

"You have got to be kidding," Londo winced, "I show up at his door asking for forgiveness and a stuffed rabbit for your brat's newborn, and he does this to me. 'It's been seven years, he'll forgive you' is what you said. This is the last time I ever listen to you, shrieking harpy."

"You didn't call him first, when I said that was the very first thing you should do, master idiot," she retorted, finishing that gauze off and moving for the cotton balls to start on the scratches on his face, "He probably thought you were going to abduct the baby."

"I wouldn't—"

"—Anymore, but he doesn't know that."

"I hate you," Londo sighed, pouting just a miniscule amount less than normal people as she applied the antiseptic. He gave a little curse at how much it burned as she grinned at him.

"Mm-hmm."

**Falling:**

She didn't know how this could be happening. One minute her flight ring was working, properly and as it was supposed to, and the next moment something had gone wrong and she had fallen into the river of the uninhabited waste of a jungle.

Phantom Girl had been sucked under the freezing rapids the moment she had impacted, her shoulder dislocating when hitting the water and made her cry out and lose what little air had been in her lungs to begin with. Now, she was under the water, in tremendous pain. She couldn't breathe, the water finding its way into her throat and lungs as she spun head over heels with the water's motion. There was no doubt that this was where she was probably going to die and nobody was going to find her. It was winter, her body would most likely freeze and she'd end up like Snow White for another six months before the water melted.

Spinning in a break between two large boulders, she felt and saw blackness flow into her vision and filling in her body. Looking up towards where she thought the surface was, she allowed herself to smile as a figure very familiar to her passed from boulder to boulder.

A large clawed hand was the last thing she saw before the darkness overtook her, along with the feeling of somewhat warmer air touching her face, and a worried voice telling her to hold on.

**Hold Still:**

Well, this was certainly…different. Now that Brainy was pretty sure (though he was loath to admit a little uncertainty from his still very much intact twelfth level intellect) he knew everything there was to know about what could go wrong, badly wrong, and horribly wrong with the body he inhabited, he was experiencing one of its more troublesome problems.

The migraine. What an awful thing to have when you're having a heated conversation with Superman-X. One minute he's explaining just _why_ the clone couldn't stab that piece of incense inside of the toaster, the next thing his words catch, a sharp pain starts in the very back of his brainstem, there are stars in his eyes and he ends up tipping face-first into Kell's chest, believing that someone just stabbed him and he's going to die.

It doesn't at all help when Kell also thinks he's dying and lifts him bridal into his arms and speeds him to the medical room, whereupon they find Violet, who tells the green skinned young man to take a pain reliever and settle down in a dark, quiet place. Then she laughs and goes back to bandaging Colossal Boy's upper arm.

Kell ended up taking Brainy to his very own room, sat him down on the very large bed, and proceeded to close all windows, turn off all lights and just sort of acted altogether like a mother hen. If Brainy wasn't trying not to blush, he might have been embarrassed by the lot of it.

**Rat Tail:**

"What are you doing?"

Fingers slotted within the holes that the scissors provided to properly use the bladed object, Dream Girl looked away from the Legion's unisex bathroom mirror over to a rather blank faced Cosmic Boy. Her one hand was clasping a piece of her hair, an offering to the scissors within the other hand, so she couldn't understand, really, why he would ask such a stupid question.

"Gee, Rokk, scissors, bathroom, privacy…I seem to be cutting my hair," she supplied dryly, going back to looking at her reflection and checking if his interruption had ruined her angle.

Inexplicably, the scissors left her grasp and flew away from her, setting themselves back on the counter as the pale haired girl looked back to Rokk, his hand held out and obviously guiding the pointed object to its destination.

"I see you _were _cutting your hair," Rokk chuckled, letting his hand drop to his side as she crossed her arms, "My question is why? You look perfectly fine."

Dream Girl blinked at the somewhat unexpected compliment to her person, "…Thank you, but I thought about trying a new look."

"Why?"

"…Why wouldn't I? I don't appear to be getting any offers to date as I am, so why not change it up a little?"

Grumbling about girl issues, Cosmic Boy made for his pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper, the one she had tossed in hopes of it getting into the trash, and missed profoundly by it hitting the rim and the little thing (which she had crumbled up, if she recalled) bouncing off of Ultra Boy's head, never to be seen again. Or, so she thought. Upon the page was a young supermodel, with boyishly cut hair, like a bob-cut, and one long line of hair that went from the back of her neck, down between her shoulders.

It was the style Dream Girl was going to try, and Cosmic Boy did not look amused.

"Please don't try this out. You look…nice, the way you are. Really nice. Stunning, if I may. Don't take away your hair so you can look like a man and get hit on by idiots. And by idiots, I mean Ultra Boy, seeing as he is the only person who would go for something like this. Actually, I'm pretty sure he had a hair-style like this once…"

**Tell Me Lies:**

This was a disaster. The reds were practically fondling the black like absinth chugging hussies, the blue was all too morbid when put into contact with the greens and the white looked so dead that if a Science Policeman came by, Color Kid could probably be tried for its murder.

Scraping his fingers over the rims of his eyes, the artistic Substitute hero continued to wallow in his own self-loathing as Stone Boy looked on at the picture the black eyed boy had been working on for six whole weeks in that oh-so calculating way he did with everything. This was worse than torture…Maybe if he distracted the taller boy, he could grab the painting and then find a place to burn it?

Stone Boy finally turned around, and Color Kid just knew by the way his brow was moving in an upward motion that he had indeed, failed.

"I know what you're going to say, and I agree. It's not good enough! It's worthless, useless! There are paintings done by Venution Wigglers that look better than—"

"I like it."

**Fried Octopus:**

Curiosity gets the better of her, quite suddenly, and Winema pokes the good doctor in the stomach not once, not twice, but three times and he's still just staring at the little kabob she had given him for their lunch. True, she may have cooked it longer than the directions on the box said she should, but she had already eaten her share, so he shouldn't look like what she was feeding him was going to trap itself in his throat and suffocate him.

"Where did you get this?" Mar finally asks, carefully taking a nibble and feeling the strange bumps the meaty substance provided along its length.

"I bought it at the fish market," Winema answered, moving onto the vegetables on the kabob, one little red bell pepper causing her mouth to water from the spice.

Once Londo swallowed the bit he'd been working at, he gave the only compliment that was truly and unequivocally his. He raised an eyebrow and continued on. The black haired woman smiled.


End file.
